Retail establishments use a variety of product display structures to present products to guests for purchase. These product display structures support the product while making it easy for guests to reach and take the product for purchase at a cashier. Example product display structures include shelves, racks, peg hooks and other similar structures.
One exemplary way to present clothing on a product display structure is to hang clothes from hangers and place the hangers on a rack. In another example, clothes can be folded and stacked on a shelf. In either case, the customer will have to pick up the clothing and hold it up to get a better idea of what the product looks like.
Life-size mannequins or portions of mannequins have also been used to display clothing. However, such mannequins are large and expensive.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.